Security systems utilize components to identify when a door is placed in a closed position. The components are commonly a magnetic sensor or reed switch, which is attached to a fixed structure adjacent to the door (such as a doorframe, a doorjamb, a door lintel or header, an adjacent portion of a wall, and the like) in combination with a magnet, which is attached to a door. One drawback of this solution is that the door can be placed in a closed position, while remaining unlocked.
One method of ensuring that the doors of a structure are locked would be to manually check all of the doors individually. This process is time consuming and introduces a potential for human error.
An automated solution is a Nexia Home System, previously offered for sale as a Schlage home door lock or deadbolt operation system offered by Ingersoll Rand. This solution utilizes a custom, electronically operated door lock actuator to operate and identify a status of the door lock. The system is offered in each of a standard door lock and a deadbolt configuration. This solution requires selection and installation of the specific, expensive devices and cannot be retrofit to existing door lock equipment. The solution offers a very limited number of lock styles for the end user.
There is currently no other similar device that confirms that a door is secured properly with a dead bolt lock and is as easily installed to a typical door or retrofitted for integration with an existing door.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a door lock monitoring system to identify and easily inform an individual of a status of a door lock of one or more doors of the structure.